one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bart Simpson vs Horrid Henry
Bart Simpson vs Horrid Henry is Peep4Life's eighty-fifth OMM. Description The Simpsons vs Horrid Henry! They are two devious boys who's best behavior is being horrid. But when put against each other, who comes out on top? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight As much as Horrid Henry had complained and refused to move, his parents had decided they were moving to America and that was the end of that. On his first day at Springfield Elementary, Henry had made a sworn enemy- Bart Simpson. The pair had been tricking each other day in, day out. Stinkbombs in tree-houses, pins on chairs, even the occasional rumor spread. But enough was enough- today it ended. Henry grabbed his Super Soaker 2000 and walked into the the playground. Bart was sat on the swings, flanked by Milhouse and Nelson. Henry sprayed and managed to soak both Nelson and Milhouse. But Bart had ducked it. "Come on, man. Was that really necessary?" Bart asked, picking up his slingshot. Henry smiled. "I think it was. Nobody steps up to me and gets away with it." Henry boasted. "Well, we'll just see about that." Bart smugly grinned. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Henry tried to soak Bart immediately but his soaker had already run out water. "WHAT?!" Henry exclaimed. "GRRR PETER!" Henry shouted before being kicked in the face by Bart. Bart then picked up his slingshot and fired a stone at Henry. Henry ran from the swings and towards the climbing frame. He grabbed stinkbomb and threw it at Bart. The smell of fish and rotten eggs combined went straight to Bart's head. But he kept composed enough to ride his skateboard at Henry. Henry made a run for the high ground but Bart grabbed him and threw him to the floor. Bart then grabbed Henry by the hair and rubbed his face in the sand. Henry spat the sand at Bart and the two boys scrambled away from each other. Henry grabbed a goo shooter and fired at Bart. Bart jumped but a wheel on his board was caught, launching the Simpson into the group of students. Henry went to fire again with the goo shooter but Bart dragged Peter in the way. "Waaahh" Peter sobbed as he was gooed. "Hey. That's my brother. Only I can bully him!" Henry shouted. He chased Bart into the school's cafeteria. Henry threw a lunch tray at Bart who threw a salt shaker at Henry. The two then began grabbing food, cakes and pizzas went flying. Milk was squirted and i'm sure I even saw someone throw handfuls of sweetcorn. Bart gained the advantage by sliding on a tray and kicking Henry over the counter. Bart followed him and grabbed his slingshot. Henry then grabbed his slingshot. Both boys grabbed an item of food and placed it on the slingshot. Bart fired his potato, Henry fired a shrimp. Both boys were covered in food, but Bart's face began to puff up. He sweat hevily and collapsed. Little did Henry know, Bart was having an allergic reaction. '''KO "Never mess with me again!" Henry cried out as he was dragged away by teachers. "The Purple Hand Gang rules, OK?" Conclusion This melee's winner is: Horrid Henry! Category:Male-only battles Category:Peep4Life Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees